User talk:Sarah Manley
RE: Checking in Hey Sarah. I admit, it's a surprise to have been messaged by a Staff member. Well, let's just say that there are a lot of stuff to do, especially since I'm handling a lot of wikis (my user page tells a lot about that). I ended up becoming semi-inactive because I have to handle some high-traffic wikis (w:c:shakugan, w:c:toarumajutsunoindex and w:c:blackrockshooter), so the other wikis which have lesser traffic gets moved to the sidelines for the meantime. Hopefully, there will be some registered users who will be able to help me out as with the other wikis I am handling. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 13:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. Is there anything specific you need help with? We have a team of users who can help with design, teach you wiki tricks as well as a lot of opportunities, such as webinars, to learn more. Let me know if any of that interests you! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:01, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The only thing I need right now is a handful of contributors who would expand on the content on this wiki. I think I can handle the design part. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 23:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hello, Ok there is advice with tips on how to attract contributors - if you have any specific questions or need specific help, just let me know! We also have a new feature called , which allows you to put your wiki up on Wikia.com. You should fill it out. You can learn more about it on the staff blog. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Follow Up Hey there. (I'm quite surprised that you're actually watching this wiki.) Well, you know how many wikis I am handling, so I'm kinda putting this wiki on the backburner for the meantime. There are a lot of high-traffic wikis that need to watch for. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : I am working on a project to help smaller wikis - so thats why I am getting back in touch here. Are there other users here that maybe we should promote since you are busy? Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, there's only PrincessGod who has contributed as much as I did, but based on his profile, it looks like he would not stay in this wiki for long. The rest have less than 100 contributions. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 13:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ok would you like me to check in with PrincessGod about becoming an admin or would you prefer to do this? Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Please do. He may have more info about the subject than I am (considering that I haven't finished watching the series :P). [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 00:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ok done. I'll keep you posted :) Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Interested in becoming an admin Hmm. Of course I would love to! =) PrincessGod (talk) 10:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC)